Bound & Bleeding
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: Missing (slightly altered) Scene from 3x03. Dean discovers just what Sam went through at the hands of Kubrick and Creedy. Hurt!Sam. Protective!Dean.


"Yeah, you're Batman…" Sam gathered the remains of his strength and forced out the response in the strongest tone he could, knowing that he had to try and deter the ever approaching darkness that was threatening to over him. Black dots were still dancing in his vision from when he got knocked out earlier. On top of that, he couldn't feel his arms from how long they had spent crushed against his sides due to the tight duct tape, the blood circulation long gone.

Dean dropped his gun on the side table and rushed over to his little brother. Taking in the sight of the cuts and blood that littered Sam's face, he growled silently in anger before grabbing his knife from his pocket and flicking up the blade. He then began to work at cutting his brother away from the chair. The stench of smoke was in the air, but Dean put it down to the window being open.

It was a minute later that Dean first became aware that Sam was in more pain that he'd first thought. Not even stopping to ask if his brother was alright when he first began trying to free him, Dean stopped and looked up at his brother to see his head drooping forwards, clearly too tired and weak to support itself. Sam's brown bangs hung over his eyes as he tilted forwards in the chair, only held in place by the remains of the duct tape. He dropped the knife.

"Sam?" He called, not receiving a response. Dean then placed his hands on Sam's cheeks. "Sammy!"

A groan could be heard before Sam's glazed eyes flickered to him.

"Sammy, what did they do to you?" He asked, needing to know the full extent of his brother's injuries.

Silence.

"Sam!"

"Knocked out." Came a mumble.

"Shit!" Dean cursed before looking closer at Sam's eyes to see the signs of a previously undiscovered concussion. "You should have told me."

"I'm fine." Sam insisted.

"No you're not fine. You're anything but fine."

"It was just a few punches."

"Sam, you're face is a mess, and by the looks of it, we're gonna' have a long night. That concussions gonna' be a bitch."

"Sorry." Came a tired response.

Dean sighed and placed a hand reassuringly on Sam's cheek once again. "Nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault."

"The room was…" Sam began, but a small whimper stopped his train of speech.

Dean winced at the sight of his brother's obvious pain, annoyed with himself for not noticing it sooner.

"…on fire."

His eyes widened. "What do you mean on fire?!"

"Vent….it…combusted." Sam was struggling to form sentences as his eyelids kept drooping.

In that moment, Dean picked up the knife and began ripping away at the duct tape, making sure not to catch his brother as he did so. It wasn't until all of the tape was clear that Dean found himself short for breath at the sight that greeted him.

Sam's arm, wrist and hand were all dark red from burns, while his jacket was black in parts and completely singed away in others leaving only the burnt remains of his once light blue shirt beneath it. The welts looked painful enough already, nevermind being taped up tightly, squished up against Sam's ribs and denied blood circulation.

"You need a hospital." Dean stated.

"No…" Came a weak response.

"Sam…"

"No…hospitals…please…"

Dean sighed before cursing once again. "Damn it." He then began to gently massage Sam's arms to try and speed up the circulation, carefully avoiding the angry burns. He knew it was gonna hurt like a bitch, but there was no way of avoiding it. The quicker he could get Sam's blood circulation to return, the quicker he could get him out of here and back to the motel for some first aid, tylenol, and well deserved sleep. He knew he was gonna' have to keep waking his brother every few hours because of his concussion, but the kid needed all the sleep he could get, and Dean didn't mind staying awake if it meant his little brother would recover faster.

That Bela bitch was just gonna' have to wait.

Dean may be a hunter, but he was a big brother first.

"De…" Came Sam's weak voice.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Sammy." He smiled.


End file.
